


lembayung senja.

by cheonsagateun



Series: to infinity and beyond. [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Minho termenung melihat Jisung menatap senja.(untuk #FlashFicFest)





	lembayung senja.

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** stray kids adalah boy group keluaran jyp entertainment. marvel cinematic universe adalah rangkaian serial film yang diproduksi oleh marvel studio berdasarkan komik karya stan lee dan jack kirby. tidak ada keuntungan materil yang didapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **a/n:** terinspirasi dari prolog: senja emas dalam buku jazz, parfum, dan insiden milik seno gumira ajidarma. minho as vision and jisung as scarlet witch, anyone? :”D minho dibikin ooc, sengaja. jadi maaf ya hehehe :””) oh fyi, ini sebelum infinity war dan diusahakan bebas spoiler ;)

“Senjanya indah.”

Jisung berkata, matanya menatap mata sintetik Minho sekilas sebelum melayangkan pandang ke arah jendela hotel yang terbuka. Senja telah tiba. Lembayungnya menyinari tiap perabot di kamar, termasuk helai-helai rambut kelam Jisung dan ujung hidungnya. Minho hanya mengerjap, kebingungan sebelum ia memutuskan menoleh dan menatap senja seperti yang Jisung lakukan.

Senja. Tanda bahwa mentari telah lelah dan hendak kembali rehat di peraduan. Lembayung senja dengan sapuan emas. Jisung menatap senja dengan penuh kekaguman. Minho menatap senja tak mengerti akan indahnya. Keningnya berkerut saat ia bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Apa yang membuat Jisung segini terpukau? Apa yang dipikirkan Jisung saat menatap senja? Senja di mata Minho tak lebih dari fenomena alam biasa, hal kecil yang tidak perlu terlalu kau perhatikan.

“Kau tidak mengerti, hm?”

Mendengarnya membuat Minho berpaling dari senja menuju Jisung di sisinya. Sudut-sudut bibir Minho menyunggingkan senyum geli.

“Kau membacaku lagi.”

Mendengarnya membuat Jisung tertawa—senyumnya terpeta lebar dengan kerutan saat matanya terpejam. Belum lagi ditambah dengan lembayung senja yang berpendar, menimpa tiap sudut wajahnya.

Minho tertegun dan berpikir, untuk apa  menatap senja jika tawa Jisung lebih membutakan?

Minho hanyalah manusia sintetis. Serat-serat ototnya pun hanya dari besi. Ia tidak punya otak, hanya punya sebuah batu sebagai pusat berpikir (yang hanya berpikir—mengingat batu itu adalah Batu Pikiran). Saat pertama kali bertemu Jisung, Tuan Kim Woojin (penciptanya, iya), dan yang lainnya, ia tak ubahnya seperti anak kecil yang tak mengerti banyak hal.

Tetapi melihat Jisung membuatnya mengerti akan manusia. Membuatnya mengerti alasan-alasan simpatik mengapa Jisung meneteskan air mata saat menyaksikan jiwa-jiwa tak berdosa yang turut terluka karena kekuatannya. Membuatnya perlahan mengerti alasan mengapa di tengah pelarian, Jisung menghampirinya, mengajaknya pergi sementara. Pemberontakan kecil pertama yang dilakukan Minho terhadap Tuan Kim; memutuskan segala komunikasi dan pergi.

Mungkin Jisung dapat membuatnya mengerti akan senja.

“Menurutku, senja itu indah.” Jisung mulai berkata memecah keheningan. Matanya lekat pada hamparan senja di hadapan. “Seperti perjumpaan dan perpisahan. Seperti hal fana yang terlihat kekal. Seperti yang kau harap abadi, padahal semua orang tahu senja tidak pernah abadi.”

Minho kembali menatap senja. Kata-kata Jisung terngiang-ngiang di kepala, ia kembali menerka-nerka. “Begitu?”

“Mungkin agak sulit dipahami untukmu. Tapi percayalah, itu yang kurasakan.”

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Jisung, Minho kembali menatap senja. Perjumpaan dan perpisahan. Hal fana yang terlihat kekal. Perlahan ia mengerti. Apa yang akan terjadi pada Minho sudah seperti rahasia kecil di antara mereka berdua. Batu di kepalanya terlalu kuat—bukan hal yang mustahil jika ada orang yang mengincarnya.

Jauh, jauh di luar sana, ada yang berbisik memanggil.

Jauh, jauh di luar sana, ada yang datang dan menanti.

“Aku mengerti.”

Jisung menatapnya lurus. Senyumnya luntur. Minho tercenung. Dalam sorot lembayung senja, wajah Jisung terlihat ribuan kali lebih berkilau. Jemari Minho bertaut dengan milik Jisung—milik Jisung teramat dingin.

“Jangan pergi.”

 

**[ end.]**

**Author's Note:**

> rencananya ini akan jadi series flashfic/ficlet skijeu x mcu yang diapdet suka-suka :""D pair bisa b/b, bisa b/g, bisa nggak ada pair btw. thanks for your attention!


End file.
